


best friends

by 5 Star Binch (thecannibalofoz)



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Fluff, Jealous!Charlie, M/M, charliemac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecannibalofoz/pseuds/5%20Star%20Binch
Summary: Charlie is upset that Mac doesn't seem to like him anymore. Short charliemac fluff!





	

"Charlie, come on man. You know we're all best friends. Except Dee," Mac sighed, putting his arm around his shoulder. They were sat in Mac's apartment, drinking and watching some dumb action movie Mac had already seen a million times, "Dennis doesn't hate you, he's just an asshole."

"It's not just Dennis, dude. You all treat me like shit! I'm not just talking about the rats, or the sewers, or cleaning the bathrooms-" Mac raised his eyebrows as Charlie's list of incredibly shitty things grew larger and larger, "but how you all ignore my ideas and my input, and make fun of me all the time!" Charlie sloshed his beer, some spilling onto Mac.

"Steady, bro!" Mac took the bottle from him, downing it himself, "That was for you. It was like your fortieth beer tonight, you had to stop at some point. And you don't think _I_ treat you like shit, right?"

"Yeah, you do! You so do! We've been like brothers since we were kids man, but whenever someone else comes along like Dennis or whatever you just jump with them and leave me. Makes me feel like shit, Mac."

Mac was quiet for a moment. Sure, he knew he'd been spending a lot of time with Dennis lately, but he didn't realize it would make Charlie so upset, "Charlie, just because I hang around with Dennis doesn't mean I still don't wanna spend time with you. You're my best buddy, man."

"I thought you were mine, I always come up with fun stuff for us to do and everything and you'd just rather go off and like, go the mall and buy shirts with Dennis or whatever you guys do." Mac let out a small laugh at the idea of going to the mall and buying shirts with Dennis. He couldn't think of anything less fun. Dennis would just make fun of his taste, spend all of his money on the same white button down....

"See, dude? You're thinking about him now! I'm right here in the flesh and you'd rather just think about Dennis! I'm going home, man-"

"No, Charlie! Don't go," Mac pulled him down onto the couch by his ragged sleeve, "I _was_ thinking about him, but not in a good way. You know, I agree with you. He puts me down, he puts you down. Me and you, we lift each other up, yeah? We support each other, always have, always will." He interlaced his fingers with Charlie's, clenching their hands tightly, "Just me and you against the world, eh buddy?"

Charlie stared at him a moment, before leaning in to kiss him. Mac was taken aback, so overwhelmed by the sudden strong taste and smell of beer against his lips that he could barely process that this was _Charlie_. He never thought he'd ever feel that little man's lips against his own. Normally he'd have felt guilty, but it just felt so sweet, so right, so perfect in the moment.

They stayed like that for a moment before Charlie drew away, "Best friends?" He smiled hopefully, laying his head against Mac's chest and closing his eyes.

Mac couldn't help but grin back at him, "You got that right, man."


End file.
